1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an alcoholic base mixture that contains extracts from fruit and dairy products.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of proposals have already been made for incorporating fruit or fruit extracts, including maritime plants and algae, into cosmetic products (DE-C-3515231 hafnia extract; DE-A-19824727 catechin and green tea).
It is also known to integrate milk or suitably prepared dairy products into cosmetic products. EP-A-839519, for example, discloses a cosmetic composition containing proteins and vitamins which contains 5–90% by weight of mammalian milk, 1–6% by weight of protein and yeast glucan.